dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectral Ruins
"Within these ruins is an all new power. The Spectral Ruins will grant you the ability to bring troops back from the dead! The ruins will grant you the new resource of Blue Energy, granting you all new magical researches and buildings to commune with the dead. Those who make enough sacrifices within these ruins will also be able to summon the feared Wraith Dragon for their own attacks." Building the Outpost= Requirements to Build: *'Own a 100,000 Anthropus Talisman' *'Level 5 Player' *'Control a Level 7+ Forest' Talisman are obtained from killing Anthropus in Anthropus Camps and Wildernesses with a Guardian Dragon in the march. You receive 1 talisman per 500 Anthropus killed. You will need Anthropus Talismen to upgrade the Wraith Dragon's Altar each time. |-| Wraith Dragon= The Wraith Dragon is unique in several ways. *Does not require an egg, instead Anthropus Talismen are used to create *Can not be sent with other troops or Guardian Dragons. Only sent alone. However, it is very strong. *Must be summoned using Blue Energy and Anthropus Talismen *"Armor" is collected from different Wilderness types rather than one |-| Elite Troop= There are no elite troops to be produced here. This Outpost's special feature is the ability to store souls and revive troops instead of create them. |-| Buildings= There are 3 types of unique buildings in this Outpost: *Dark Portals *Mausoleums *Reaping Stones |-| Fields= Reaping Stones are the resource producing building in this Outpost. They produce Blue Energy which is automatically added to your Empire's stores. |-| Unique Effect= This Outpost allows you to collect the Souls of troops killed in battle with other players, not from Anthropus Camps or Wildernesses. These Souls are collected in the Mausoleum and revived in the Dark Portal using Blue Energy collected from Reaping Stones. Quests This Outpost is involved in several quests. Suggested Build The way you build your Spectral Ruins depends on your playing style and should be adjusted to reflect your needs. Mausoleums and fewer Dark Portals are equally important, and the typical non-ruby player will want an equal amount of each of them. If you buy rubies and have the power to remove buildings at your discretion, this is not for you. This is meant to give average non-ruby players an idea of how to build to avoid having to pay for Mass Nullifiers later. The best way for beginers is to build 7 of each. As your play will indicate, the need for Dark Portals or more Mausoleums. Most players will opt for more Mausoleums, the size of attacking armies has increased and the number of souls that can be reaped has increased. As your play improves, the number of souls that can be reaped increases. The better number is: *'16 Mausoleums ' *'9 Dark Portals' The reasoning for this is that if you lose troops and your Mausoleums are full, you won't collect any of the souls. It may take longer to revive the souls because of fewer Dark Portals, but at least you will be able to collect them until you are able to. This can be altered depending on whether you lose troops frequently or rarely. If you lose troops often, you may consider adding more Mausoleums because you will be able to store more souls. If you lose troops a few at a time, you may consider adding more Dark Portals because you will not need much storage, but reviving quicker may be more appealing to you (this is debatable, the increase of speed by Dark Portals is limited). Warping the Outpost *To warp the Spectral Ruins, you must own a Plain that is the same level or higher as the one it currently occupies, to place it on. **You should recall all your Armored Transports back to your city before warping your city and Spectral Ruins. The wilderness your Spectral Ruins was on will still be reinforced by your troops if you do not recall them. *You can not warp an Outpost while troops are marching or stationed outside the City. Troop Revival Times To calculate the revival time of your troops, use the following formula! (# of Troops x Base Training Time x 0.15 ) / (# of Dark Portals + (Sum of DPs Upgrades - # of DPs) /10) For Example: *15 DP, 1 level 10 and 14 level 9s = 136 Upgrades *Find Base Times on Troop Breakdown *(25 LJs x 1999s x 0.15) / (15 Dark Portals + (136 Upgrades - 15 Dark Portals) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (15 DPs + (121) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (27.1) = 276.6seconds = 4 minutes 36 seconds *(Credit for formula: Kaply) Troops Available for Soul Revival and BE per Unit 5 BE: Conscripts, Porters, Spies, Halbredsman 7 BE: Minotaurs, Longbowmen, Swift Strike Dragons, Armored Transports 10 BE: Battle Dragons, Giants. Fire Mirrors 15 BE: Pack Dragons, Dimensional Ruiners, Lightning Cannons**, Lava Jaws, Granite Ogres, Frost Giants, Soul Reapers, Storm Drakes, Venge Wyrm, Fangtooth, Banshee, Venom Dweller, Sandstrider**, Petrified Titan**, Thunder Golem, Arctic Levathian**. 25 BE: Shaman 40 BE: Colossal Mite **These troops also require Blue energy to train within the dark portal. Mausoleum Inside.png|Inside the Mausoleum Dark Portal Inside.png|Inside the Dark Portal Dark Portal Reviving.png|Inside the Dark Portal Reviving Screen Reviving All Troops Screen.png|Reviving Troops Queued Spec op.png|Receive this message about the spectral outpost randomly within forest levels 7+ Spectral Ruins Field.jpg Spectral Ruins on the map.jpg Category:Browse Category:Outposts Category:I have lvl 10 wraith but outpost stays lvl 1 any input ?